Four Seasons
by tjtay
Summary: Four Seasons And Twelve Months Of Sabrina And Puck. This Fanfic Goes Through The Moments Of Puck And Sabrina, While Some Parts Are Small, Others Make A Huge Difference In The Way They Feel Towards Each Other. R&R please! SxP pairing! -taylor -tj-tay
1. January : Winter

It was a cold winter day, and outside of the Grimm house there was a beautiful white sheet of snow lying on the ground. It was so peaceful outside.

But on the inside of the Grimm house, it was nothing compared to peaceful.

"PUCK!" Sabrina screamed, running down stairs, chasing after the fairy boy.

"Serves you right Grimm. After what you did to my chimps while I was sleeping, your lucky I didn't do something worse!" Puck said, hovering in the air, in the living room, while Sabrina was covered in a gooey red slime that stuck all over her body.

"I didn't do anything to those STUPID monkeys! They were rank, so Granny and I gave them baths!" Sabrina shouted, grabbing his leg and pulling, trying to get him to come down from the ceiling.

"They are not monkeys! They are Chimps! And giving them baths are the worst thing that you could do to my soldiers!" Puck responded.

"Oh shut up, and come down here so I can beat the crap out of you!" Sabrina argued. Just then, Granny walked into the living room, following the red sticky path that led straight to Sabrina's feet.

"Oh my! Sabrina, go take a shower. And Puck, get down from the ceiling right now!" Granny told them. Sabrina finally gave up on getting Puck down, deciding that getting a shower was her biggest priority right now.

So she did. She scrubbed and scrubbed, until it was all pretty much gone.

She walked down the stairs to see Daphne staring out at the window, with gleam in the eyes of the little girl.

"Hey." Sabrina said, dropping down at the kitchen table.

"Sabrina, come look at this!" Daphne said, motioning her bigger sister to come over to the window. Sabrina slowly got up, and walked over to where the only window in the kitchen was.

Sabrina looked out of it, and gasped at what she saw. Puck was outside in the snow, flying around, and building a snow man. Sabrina had never seen a fairy in the white snow before, and when she saw Puck, his pink wings glittering, and him taking snow in his hand, while going around and sprinkling it out on the ground, she was amazed.

"Isn't it amazing?" Daphne asked, grabbing her coat, getting ready to go outside.

"Yeah. He really is." Sabrina said, not realizing what exactly she had just told her sister. Daphne looked up at her with wide eyes.

"He?" She asked. Sabrina finally caught what she had said, and tried to cover it up, while also grabbing her own jacket and gloves, lacing up her boots, before putting them on her feet.

"I said it. Not he." Sabrina replied.

"Sure you did." Daphne said, smirking. Sabrina rolled her eyes, and opened the door, stepping outside in the cold snow. She breathed in the fresh air, but her peace didn't last, cause right at that moment, a big snowball hit her square in the face. Her face felt like it was on fire from how cold the snow was.

"You are so going to pay for that fairy boy!" Sabrina cried, picking up a pile of snow, and tossed it at the flying boy. She missed but tried again. Soon enough, they had started a full out snowball fight. Daphne had gone in a while before, complaining that she was freezing, and wanted hot chocolate from Granny.

"Come on and get me ugly!" Puck shouted, laughing so hard, as he rolled on the ground. Sabrina was covered in the white snow from head to toe, and was rubbing her hands to keep her hands warm. But still, she was also laughing at the fun that her and Puck were having together.

"You are s-so going t-to pay for this!" Sabrina laughed, shivering. Puck finally got up off the ground, and saw at how cold the thirteen year old girl was. He slowly walked over towards her, and before she could say anything, he had took off one of his four coats, and wrapped it around her. She looked at him with wide eyes, surprised at the nice thing he had just done for her. Then an idea formed in her head. When he turned around to look at a bird that was pecking at the snow, she quickly bent down and picked up a pile of snow.

When Puck turned back around, she had her hands behind her back.

"Grimm, I believe the words you are looking for are, thank-you." Puck smirked. Sabrina smirked too, and tried not to laugh.

"Your right, Puck. Thank-you. And to show you how much I appreciate what you did for me, I got you a present." She exclaimed. Puck's eyes lit up at the sound of present, and she knew he had fell for it.

"What is it!" He asked, excited. 'gottcha.' Sabrina thought.

"This." And then she raised her arm from behind her back, and threw the snowball at Pucks head. The second it made contact with his head, Sabrina burst out laughing, and ran from him.

Puck chuckled a little, then chased after her.

"Not bad Grimm." Puck said, before tackling her down to the ground. They started rolling down the snowy hill, laughing the whole way.

When they finally reached the bottom of the steep, snowy, hill, Puck was laying on top of Sabrina, still laughing, blowing his cold breath on her face. Puck rolled off of her, and they both stood up, trying to catch their breaths.

"Come on pus-face, I'm cold. Lets go get some hot chocolate." Sabrina said, shoving him as they walked towards the house. He shoved her back, and she shoved him again.

Back in the kitchen, Daphne, Granny, and Red were sitting at the table, sipping their own glasses of hot chocolate, watching the two teens shove one another back and forth.

"She so loves him." Daphne and Red said in unison. Granny nodded, chuckling at the two outside.

"So, you were telling me about how they get married." She said.

"Yeah, right!" Daphne said, remembering what she was talking about before.

So Daphne continued telling the story of Puck and Sabrina, during the cold January day.

* * *

Hey guys! Well this is the first chapter of many! I hope you enjoyed the first Chapter of Four Seasons, and I hope you will bless me with your wonderful reviews!

Please Review for me! I want to hear everything that you think, give me ideas, advice, and tell me what you want to!

-Taylor

-tj-tay


	2. February : Winter

As January passed over, February came. The dreaded valentines day came, that made Sabrina want to hit something. Daphne on the other hand couldn't wait for it, and was hoping something big would happen this year.

Sabrina made the bed, and walked down stairs in her Pjs, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. When she got down the stairs she noticed that the whole room was decorated in pink and red hearts. Sabrina groaned. No way was this happening.

"Hey, your finally up!" Daphne said, getting up from the couch that her and Puck were sitting on. Puck didn't even turn to look at her, as he stared at the TV.

"This day sucks." Was all Sabrina said, before flopping on the only couch beside Puck.

"What are you talking about? This day rules!" Daphne replied, bouncing on her heels slightly.

"Oh, come on, you know how much I hate Valentines day." Sabrina exclaimed. That got Puck's attention, and he turned to face the two girls.

"For once, I'm agreeing with my ugly Fiancée here." Puck said. Daphne glared at him.

"Valentines day is a beautiful, romantic, and sweet holiday." Daphne argued.

"Oh, please. The only beautiful thing about today, is when some girl asks a guy out, and they get turned down. I mean, that would be so embarrassing." Puck laughed. Sabrina turned to look at him. Then she got up, and stomped up the stairs. Daphne watched her walk around, and then turned to look at Puck.

"You idiot. Why do you think she hates Valentines day?" Daphne asked, crossing her arms. Puck shrugged.

"Who was the unlucky guy?" Puck asked, turning off the TV.

"It was this guy that she had known for two years. His name was Carter. When she finally told him she liked him, he laughed in her face, and walked away. She's hated Valentines day ever since. It happened when she was nine." Daphne explained to the fairy.

"Sounds funny." Puck replied. Daphne glared at him again.

"It is not! Its sad." She said.

"Whatever. Have you told ugly about the party tonight?" He asked, standing up, and stretching.

"No. I don't want to make her upset." Daphne said.

Puck just shrugged, and walked ( Flew ) up the stairs, and into his room. Daphne sighed, and then followed up the stairs to tell Sabrina.

She didn't take it well, but at least she told her.

Later that night, down stairs, half the town of everafters were in the house of the Grimm's, while Sabrina was upstairs sitting on her bed, listening to the music coming from the party. She sighed. Why couldn't this day just be over with already. She heard her door open, and looked up to see a annoyed Puck in a tux standing there. She almost laughed at him for wearing such a thing.

"Are you coming down?" Puck asked, closing the door.

"No." Sabrina replied simply. Puck rolled his eyes, and sat down at the foot of her bed.

"Oh come on. If your not down there I won't have anything to do." Puck whined.

"I'm not going Puck. Especially since the only reason you want me down there is so you can tease me." Sabrina exclaimed.

"Ok, listen, I know all about the jerk that turned you down and all, but it happened a long time ago, so just forget about the guy." Puck told her. Sabrina bit her lip.

"Do you know how embarrassed I was? He told everyone, and at school, I was laughed at by dozens of people." Sabrina said.

"Hey, it was a long time ago. It doesn't matter anymore." Puck said, trying his best to cheer her up. He didn't even know why he was trying in the first place.

"And the worst part of all, is that I never got to go to the Valentines dance. I never even got to dance with anyone." Sabrina said, looking down, wondering why she was actually talking about this to Puck. She heard him sigh, and get up from the bed.

She looked up to see him offering her his hand. She looked at it confused, and then heard Puck groan.

"Come on, just take it. I already feel like a big enough loser." Puck told her. She slowly took his hand, and was shocked when he pulled her up from the bed, and brought her closer to him, while shifting their hands so his fingers were intertwined with hers. He had pulled her close to his chest, and wrapped one of his hands around her back. Her chin was on his shoulder, and they were slightly swaying to the music from downstairs.

Sabrina recognized the song immediately as 'Only Exception' by Paramore. She wrapped one of her arms around his neck, and leaned into him.

Puck took in her strawberry scent, silently smiling to himself.

During their dance, Daphne had walked into the room, but when she saw them, she smiled, and slowly closed the door. Then she ran down the stairs to tell everyone about what she had just saw. And when she did, everyone cheered, and then went back to the party.

* * *

Well that's it! Please review, so I will be encouraged to update! Thanks guys for all the wonderful reviews from my first chapter! REVIEW!

-Taylor

-tj-tay


	3. March : Winter

Hey everyone! Sorry that I haven't updated in a while, but my mom went back to collage, and is always using the computer, so sorry. Well, here is the next chapter to four seasons, and I hope you like it! - Taylor - tj-tay

As February passed over, March came around. There was still snow on the ground, and it was still as cold as ever.

After what had happened between Puck and Sabrina, they didn't ever dare to speak of it. Daphne had tried to get them to dozens of times, but finally gave up when they completely outwitted her.

The days passed slowly, and the arguing between the two became more frequent. Just about every argument was over something that was stupid, like Puck not flushing the toilet, or Sabrina not knocking on Pucks bedroom door before entering. Things like this kept the Grimm's on their feet for what would come next. And today was no exception.

Sabrina walked down stairs after brushing her teeth. Granny ( Pretend she didn't get taken over in the eighth book ) was putting her hair up and getting a face mask from the cabinet.

"Oh! Sabrina, _liebling_, can you please go get Puck up? Its cleaning day, and we need all the help we can get." Relda Grimm told her oldest grandchild.

'Well isn't that the truth?' Sabrina thought, as Granny told her about getting all the help they could.

"Fine." Sabrina sighed, as she turned back around and slowly walked up the steps.

When she reached Pucks room, she gently twisted the knob of the door, and opened it. She slowly walked into it, making sure that there was no traps, she began making her way to the trampoline that Puck always slept on.

She found him sleeping on his side, ( facing her ) curled up slightly, and his dirty ( literally ) blond hair falling over his face. Seeing Puck like this, made Sabrina blush a little, as she took her hand and brushed a strand of his hair from his face. His breathing was soothing, and Sabrina knew that if he was like this all the time, then she could see them getting married. But he wasn't. He was the annoying, smelly, stinky, loud, obnoxious, boy she had lived with for almost three years now. Thinking this, she immediately removed her hand, disgusted. She breathed in, and then started to shake him awake.

"Puck, get up. Get up! PUCK!" She shouted. Suddenly, Puck jumped up on his feet, looking around. When he saw Sabrina standing on the ground looking up at him, he sat back down, breathing in a sigh of relief.

"What is it, ugly?" He asked, yawning.

"Granny said that we need to go help her clean up the house. She also said that you have to help." Sabrina explained. Pucks face twisted up in disgust at the mention of work.

"You know I'm allergic." He replied. Sabrina rolled her eyes.

"You'll get over it, now come on, we don't have all day." Sabrina told him.

"No." Puck said, crossing his arms over his chest, and sticking out his bottom lip in protest.

"Look, just come down there, and we'll give you something easy to do. Now, stop being such a baby, and come help!" Sabrina shouted, getting up on the trampoline. ( Which was awfully high up for just a trampoline. ) Puck stood up, when Sabrina had finally gotten up on the thing.

"I don't want to!" He shouted back. Sabrina grabbed his hand in hers, and tried to pull him off the stupid trampoline.

"Stop whining, and get your smelly butt down stairs!" Sabrina yelled.

"No! And leave me and my butt out of this!" Puck yelled back. Sabrina almost was almost on the edge of Pucks bed, when she suddenly slipped, and began to fall backwards. Sabrina immediately reacted by wrapping her arms around Pucks ( without realizing it ) neck, to keep her from falling. Puck quickly wrapped his arms around Sabrina's waist ( Without realizing it ) trying to keep her from hitting the ground. It had worked, and Sabrina was now pressed up against Puck, so their torsos were touching. Their faces were only about an inch apart.

Sabrina's heart was racing from the almost fall, and was now picking up speed at her and Pucks new position. Puck coughed, removing his hands, and scratching the back of his neck. Sabrina quickly took her arms from around Pucks neck, and brushed herself off, while biting her lip.

"Thanks." She whispered.

"Uh, yeah. Right. No problem." He replied just as awkwardly as Sabrina had.

"Are you going to come down and help stink pot?" Sabrina asked. He chuckled slightly, looking at his feet.

"Fine. But only this one time." He answered, jumping off of the trampoline. He turned around and helped Sabrina off, before they both headed down stairs.

"Good morning Puck. Sabrina what took you so long dear?" Granny asked. She noticed their reddened faces, and smiled softly to herself.

"He refused to help for a while." Sabrina mumbled, before grabbing a broom from the corner, and began to sweep the kitchen.

"What made you change your mind?" Relda asked. Pucks face became even redder and he just mumbled something under his breath before walking over to the sink and began washing them.

Just then Daphne and Uncle Jake walked through the front door.

"Were back!" Daphne announced, and then noticed the awkward silence.

"What did I miss?" She asked confused.

"Nothing." Sabrina told her.

"Don't tell me they kissed when I was gone!" Daphne shouted. Uncle Jake began to laugh, and Sabrina and Puck looked at each other, eyes wide.

"Of course not!" They shouted at her.

"Hey, 'brina, so what did happen?" Uncle Jake asked.

"Nothing! Nothing happened, ok!" Sabrina yelled, before she took the broom to the living room.

"Just asking." Uncle Jake whispered.

"Puck?" Daphne asked. He kept his head down, and dared not to look up at the scary nine year old.

"NOTHING HAPPENED!" He shouted, before he followed Sabrina into the living room.

"Something so happened." Daphne giggled, shoving her palm in her mouth.

"Just let it go. You know they won't tell us." Uncle Jake told her.

Daphne agreed, and then they all got back to work.

In the living room, Puck was picking up all the stray books and putting them on the shelf. Sabrina had just begun to mop, and tried to keep her distance from Puck.

Puck turned around and looked at Sabrina, and for the first time in forever, thought of her as a girl. Yes, they fought all the time. And yes, they fought over the stupidest things. But every time they needed each other, the other was there. When Puck had saved Sabrina from Jack. The time when he had saved her from the jabberwocky, the dragons, the thing between the lines, just everything. He had always been there. And Sabrina was always there for him too. At his fathers funeral, at school, and even though she didn't show it often, he knew that she cared for him. And he cared for her.

"Hey, pus brain, what the heck are you staring at?" Sabrina asked him, breaking him away from his trance.

"Nothing, Grimm. I was just thinking." Puck replied.

"That's a first." Sabrina said, not realizing she had said it aloud.

"Excuse me? Is that how you talk to a king?" Puck asked, puffing up his chest.

"If you're a king, I'm a donkey." Sabrina said.

"That can be arranged." Puck told her, crossing his arms.

"Oh please. There is no way on this earth that that would happen." Sabrina exclaimed.

"You sure about that?" Puck asked.

"Positive." Sabrina answered. They were about two feet away from each other.

"Wow, you really are stupid." Puck told her. Sabrina glared at him.

"Speak for yourself!" She yelled at him.

"At least I'm not ugly!" Puck shouted back at her.

"At least I don't smell like rotten eggs!" Sabrina screamed.

"And that's a bad thing!" He shouted.

"YES! IT IS! I can hardly breath when I'm around you!" Sabrina spat.

"Are you sure that's the smell! You probably just love me like everyone else, and can't breath because your so nervous!" Puck said.

"Psh, oh please! Like I would be in love with someone like YOU!" Sabrina said, pointing her finger at him.

"Right back at you!" Puck shouted.

And so the two started a whole new argument in the winter air. Little did they know that someday, they were destined to be with each other.


	4. April : Spring

READ PLEASE!

Hey guys! Sorry its been a while, I was at my cousins house in Raleigh for a week, and she was with me for a week, so I couldn't make a new chapter until now. Well I was looking at all of my WONDERFUL reviews, and I decided to dedicate each chapter to someone who reviews, I had a very hard time picking who it should be because I LOVED all of them but I picked….

Lara D!

This is for you Lara!

As March pasted over along with Winter, in came Spring and April.

The family was sitting at the table having a family meeting. And it was not the usual family meeting.

"Last time Uncle Jake and I went, so this time Puck and Sabrina should have to go." Daphne told everyone.

"What! No, I don't want to go!" Puck argued.

"Oh come on Puck, you get to pick out everything, why not go?" Daphne asked. Puck thought about this, and soon realized that marshmallow had a point.

"Fine." He agreed. Sabrina on the other hand was determined to not go.

"Why do I have to go?" Sabrina asked. The family sighed.

"We all went before so now its your turn. It will be fun Sabrina, you also get to pick what you want." Uncle Jake explained.

"Fine. Now give me the stupid list." She replied, grabbing the piece of paper from her sister.

"Have fun!" Daphne shouted, as Sabrina and Puck walked out the door.

Puck wouldn't fly them, so they ended up walking the whole way. They didn't talk much the way there. But once Puck got there, he thought it was heaven. Sabrina had just rolled her eyes, and sighed. Why did she have to go to the grocery store with this moron?

Sabrina looked at the list she was holding. After she got all of the things listed on the list she could pick what her and Puck wanted. She might as well begin the shopping. And so she and Puck set off to the vegetable section.

"Stupid vegetables. I don't understand why we need any of these in the first place." Puck complained. Sabrina rolled her eyes at him again.

"You barley understand anything." She replied.

"Watch it ugly." He told her. Sabrina ignored his rude comment, and looked at the grocery list.

"We need tomatoes." She said to herself.

"Tomatoes are a fruit, so why the heck are they with all the stupid vegetables?" He asked.

"Wow, I'm surprised you figured that out." Sabrina said.

"Hey! I'm not as stupid as you think!" He argued.

"Could have fooled me." Sabrina replied, finding and grabbing three ripe tomatoes.

"Shut up, and tell me what we need to find next." Puck said.

"Whatever. We need lettuce." She told him. Puck found it immediately and stuck it in the buggy they had gotten.

"Good. We need carrots, and that's it for the vegetables." Sabrina said.

She found the carrots and threw them in the buggy too.

"Next thing is fruits." Sabrina told Puck.

"Yeah, that's where we should have found the stinking tomatoes." Puck said. Sabrina sighed.

"Will you just drop it already?" She asked.

"Fine." He agreed with her for once.

"Hey, can I ride in the buggy?" Puck asked her, his eyes lighting up at the thought.

"What! No!" Sabrina answered his unreasonable question. Puck immediately started to pout at her.

"Ah, come on. Please?" He begged. Sabrina rolled her eyes ( a new habit of hers ) and silently agreed. Puck hopped in, and Sabrina pushed the now heavy buggy to the fruit section.

She got grapes, bananas, apples, peaches, pears, a pineapple, and a big watermelon. They headed into the next aisle, which was the drink section.

"What do you want to drink Puck?" Sabrina asked. Puck thought about it for a second.

"Coke." He answered the blonde girl, who at the moment was having trouble reaching the coke from the shelf. Puck got out of the buggy, and reached over Sabrina, grabbing the drink. Sabrina turned around to find Puck standing there. They were quite close to each other, and Sabrina blushed silently at the thought.

"Since when did you get taller than me?" She asked him, a few inches away from the boy.

"Since you gave me that stupid puberty virus." He answered her.

"Oh. And for the last time it is not a virus or disease." Sabrina said. Puck rolled his eyes, picking up Sabrina's habit.

"Whatever floats your ugly boat, ugly." Puck told her, turning around and walking towards the buggy, placing the coke in.

"I really wish you would stop calling me that." Sabrina said as Puck got back into the buggy, while Sabrina began to push once again.

"I never lie." Puck told her.

"Says the boy who just lied." Sabrina replied.

"Your mean." He said.

"Just like you." She said.

"What's next on that stupid list?" Puck asked her, ignoring and moving on from the topic they were just on.

"Water, Juice, Bread, Hot Dogs, Cheese, Milk, Cereal, Eggs, and Chicken." Sabrina read aloud the rest of what was left for them to get.

After they got all of what was on the list, they had an extra fifty dollars, so they decided to start picking out things they wanted.

"I want a Candy Bar, Popcorn, Doritos, and cocoa puffs." Puck told her. Leave it to him to get all the junk food.

"Okay. Well, I'm going to get Pasta, a Cookie Cake, Rice Crispi's, and Meatballs." Sabrina told the three thousand year old boy.

"Sure, sure, whatever, just hurry up and serve to the kings needs." Puck told her. Sabrina, not feeling like fighting with the ignorant boy, decided to just get his first and then hers.

After they got everything they wanted, they headed to check out. The line was a two person wait.

"You didn't tell Daphne about anything that happened between us, right?" Sabrina asked Puck. Puck, shocked by the question, looked at her.

"What? No, why? What's going on between us?" Puck asked, nervously. Sabrina looked down at her feet.

"N-nothing, its just Daphne keeps asking me stuff about you, and she keeps looking at me weird." Sabrina said faster than usual.

"Right, yeah, cause there is absolutely **NOTHING **going on between us." Puck said, rubbing the back of his neck trying to laugh.

"Yeah, I know right? What would ever give them a weird idea like that?" Sabrina said.

"Next! Come on kids, we don't have all day!" The guy that was about to check them out said. Sabrina and Puck blinked, looking away from each other, both blushing madly.

After the check out, they carried all the bags home. Neither spoke of what had just happened, both embarrassed.

Sabrina snuck a peek at Puck, and noticed how his hair fell perfectly in his face. She put her head back down on her feet, not daring to look up at him again. What if he caught her? Or worse, what if she actually started developing feelings for the smelly boy walking beside her? And then I voice was in her head saying to late for that, and that only made her blush more.

Puck had noticed that Sabrina seemed just as troubled as he was. The mention of them _actually liking_ each other was to much for him to take. People had always teased them about it, but hearing it come from Sabrina herself, only made him wish that she had never said anything at all. But in some way he was a little glad that Sabrina thought that they had _something _going on between them. And that's when he realized that maybe, just maybe, they did.

Walking home in the newly found spring air, had both of them flustered, but they were both starting to realize that they actually might have some kind of feelings for each other. But we already knew that. Now its their time to finally figure it out, but sadly it wouldn't be in April. Maybe it would be in May….


	5. May : Spring

Sorry, it took me SO long to FINALLY update this. I've been all over the place for two months. I've had this idea in my head for so long, but never got the chance to actually get it down on paper. I've had three funerals in one month, my friends friend died, and its been crazy, but anyways, here is the next chapter, and please review! It would mean SO much to me!

It was May now, and the whole family decided that it was a good sunny day to go bowling. The thought of seeing her non-regular family bowling, had made her laugh so hard, her ribs hurt.

"I honestly don't see what's so funny. We used to go bowling all the time back in New York City." Daphne exclaimed, looking at her sister blankly.

"I agree with marshmallow. What's so funny about bowling?" Puck said.

"Oh, come on! All of us going bowling! There's not going to be anyone left standing after this." Sabrina told them, slipping on her socks.

"We'll see liebling." Granny Relda exclaimed.

"Okay, we need a size 6, 9, 8, 12, 14, and a 7 please." Granny Relda said to the guy at the front desk. Sabrina couldn't ACTUALLY believe that the whole family was bowling. Lord, this was going to be one heck of a day.

As Sabrina pulled on her two un-matching shoes, Puck plopped down right beside her, and started to do the same.

"Ready to get your butt kicked ugly?" He smirked at her.

"Ha! Have you ever actually bowled before stinky?" She laughed.

"Yes… Maybe… Okay, no, but if your good at it, how hard could it be?" He asked, as he finished tying his left shoe.

"Your about to find out." She smirked, standing up, and walking over to her sister.

"Hey, who's going first?" Daphne asked.

"Um… I think uncle Jake is." Sabrina told her.

"I wish they would hurry up, I'm ready to get my game on!" Daphne laughed, as she finished tying her own un-matching shoes.

"Were almost done liebling." Granny Relda told her.

"Okay." Replied Daphne, who was biting down on her palm, excited to bowl the first time in two years.

Once everyone was done lacing up their shoes, they all crowded around the machine and began putting their names in.

First was Uncle Jake, Then Mr. Canis, Granny Relda, Daphne, Puck, and last but certainly not least, Sabrina.

As uncle Jake walked up to the 'plate', Daphne was practically jumping up and down, while Puck was trying to make him mess up. Sabrina watched as uncle Jake slung the ball down the alley, and knocked seven pins down.

It was like this with just about everyone, no one getting a strike, and when it came to Pucks turn, Sabrina was almost killed with suspense. She wanted so badly for him to mess up, so she could walk right up to him, and laugh in his beautiful yet disturbing face.

"Watch and learn Grimm." He told her, as he walked by on the way to the alley.

As he prepared to throw the ball, Sabrina was actually standing up, and moving closer to see what he was doing.

He swung to ball down the light brown alley, watching as it flew all the way to the pins.

Sabrina, horrified, almost fell over when he made a perfect strike.

Puck was jumping up and down, laughing hysterically. He turned around to Sabrina, and laughed even harder.

"In your face Grimm!" He shouted. Sabrina stood there, mouth ajar.

"H-how did YOU do t-that!" She asked. Puck leaned in closer to her, as if he was about to tell her a secret.

"Skills Grimm, Skills." He whispered, grabbing a ball, and dropping it into her arms before walking away, still laughing.

Sabrina placed her tiny fingers in the ball, and waited for all the pins to reappear. She just HAD to make it! If she didn't Puck would probably end up wining, and she couldn't let that happen.

She gently swung her arm back, and then slung it forward, dropping the ball onto the floor. It moved fast, hitting the pins head on. They all fell down except for one, and as she watched it wobble, she prayed that it would fall over. And it did.

Sabrina screamed, and turned around to Puck.

"Now its in YOUR face! You little Stink bomb!" She laughed.

"We'll see who wins this, Grimm." He said with squinting eyes.

The family game had now turned into war between the two sworn 'enemies.'

It was their last turn, and everyone watched as the two stared each other down. Puck grabbed 'his' ball, and waited until he was ready to sling the ball towards the pins. The score was even, they copied each others moves, and Sabrina prayed that he would miss just this one time.

"Whoop, whoop! Go puck!" Daphne shouted. Sabrina turned to look at her younger sister. Daphne shrugged, and continued clapping. "Thanks for the support little sis." Sabrina whispered to herself.

Sabrina turned her attention back to the smelly boy who was now watching the ball roll down the alley. He hit it head on, and just like Sabrina's first try, watched as the last pin wobbled. Except this time, it didn't fall.

Puck stood mortified, and Sabrina was laughing so hard that people started staring.

"Look who's losing!" Sabrina said.

"Shut up ugly. Show us what not to do." He glared.

"No, Puck, I don't need to, because you just did!" Sabrina cracked up. He rolled his eyes, flopping down in his seat, disappointed and angry.

Sabrina could now feel all the pressure resting on her. Not to mention the fact that her own sister, her own trusted blood, was yelling boo! across the room. It was now or never, and as Sabrina threw the ball towards the pins, she closed her eyes, until the sound of falling pins had died down.

She slowly opened her eyes a little, and looked amazed as all the pins, every single one was standing up.

She could hear Puck screaming with joy. She could feel disappointment wash over her.

"Well you certainly showed us what not to do." Puck laughed.

"Shut up!" Sabrina screamed, turning around, and angrily walking towards him. As she was walking forward, he was backing up with her steps, as she got closer.

"You stupid, smelly, ignorant, good for nothing Everafter!" She shouted, feeling the blood rush through her veins.

"You think you just know everything don't you! Well your about as educated as a donkeys rear end! You're a, you're a-" She started. Puck actually looked slightly alarmed.

"Go ahead say it. Ima what?" He asked, gaining back some of his dignity.

"A helpless idiot who doesn't understand anything! Your pathetic, your weak, stupid, immature, smelly, ugly, snotty, did I mention smelly, and COMPLETELY hopeless!" She screamed. Everything was quiet as the two glared at each other.

"Weak? You think I'M weak! After I've saved your life countless times! Snotty? After all that I've done for you! After the valentines thing! After I helped you clean, and went with you to the grocery store!" He yelled back at her. Sabrina actually felt a little bad saying all those things to him. It was just a game. And she had let everyone down by taking it way to seriously. She felt angry tears at herself water her ocean blue eyes. Puck seemed to notice because the second she took off running, he was right behind her.

She ran out into the spring air, and continued to run until she reached somewhere where no one would see her. Tears fell from her face, and she angrily wiped them away.

Puck had followed her, but he couldn't figure out why. She was so stubborn! He watched her turn the corner, and continued after her. He stood a few feet behind her, watching as she let herself cry. Puck had only seen it a couple times, and he had never really got it right when it came to her knocking herself down.

He inched closer, until finally he stood in front of her. She looked at him, and then quickly looked away, rubbing her eyes.

"What?" Her voice cracked. Puck stood awkwardly for a minute. What could he say?

"I'm sorry." He mumbled, looking at the ground. Sabrina stood there shocked for a moment. Did Puck, the arrogant Everafter, just apologize to her willingly? And now it was her turn.

"What are you saying sorry for? I'm the one who called you all those names for a stupid reason." She said. He watched her every move.

"You always yell and call me that. It makes no difference to me." He said.

"This was suppose to be a family game. But I turned it into something way more than that, and now everyone's mad." She said.

"Nobody's mad Grimm. And certainly not at you. It wasn't all your fault anyways." He told her, sitting down. She followed his movement, and gently sat down beside him.

"I'm still to blame. I'm always ruining everything. I'm just a complete mess, that does everything wrong. Even bowling." She told him. He looked at her.

"You do better than I do." He said. She laughed slightly.

"I don't think so. You were right. Your always saving everyone, and helping me. Even though you try not to be, you're a hero." She said.

"Don't go saying that crap to other people, I don't need my reputation to be trashed." He said, looking around for anyone. And while he wasn't looking, Sabrina grabbed his hand, and gently leaned on his shoulder. He immediately turned back to look at her, stunned that she would do such a thing.

She didn't speak. She just sat there with him, and he soon calmed down the racing of his heart, and leaned back into her. Eyes closed, they both sat there.

The only noise was from the zooming cars near them, and the birds singing.

It was warm, and it was sunny, and there they were, sitting up against a wall. With each other.

And that's how it should all be.


End file.
